qaynworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas "Tom" Fulleri
Thomas Fulleri Thomas "Tom" Fulleri born 210 BQ by matriarch Lilith Fulleri and Archibald Fulleri whom ruled the underworld of magical trinkets and finery. Thomas was the second child and final child to be born of the nefarious pair. Born without the with little affinity for magic or swordplay Thomas would had a hard road ahead of him. Disappointed with Thomas Lilith and Archibald arranged a trade with a old elf wizard, Gaeman the Salted, to take Tom into his charge in exchange for a enchanted telescope. Lilith and Archibald would focus their efforts on the more promising child, Catherine. For the length of Tom's training Gaeman was now a part of the Fulleri family with all strings attached. Early Life Gaeman did not spend his days locked in a tower or meditating upon the magics of nature. The Boundless Sea was where he and his fleet spent their days. The now apprentice Tom would learn upon the enchanted frigate Terminus how to sail, sell, and assail the world. Gaeman's charge was not impossible as being the son of a powerful sorceress and fiscal mastermind made lessons quick however frustrating the results. The Terminus ''was a repository of relics, trinkets, tomes, and intrigue allowing Gaeman to teach Tom while still conducting his risky experiments. By 180 BQ Tom had learned by force, enchantment, or by engraving everything Gaeman could feasibly teach him. While Tom's magic remained lackluster his abilities on the seas were second to none. Truly Tom had found a calling in what was stated as 'Allegedly acquiring, persons, parcels, and property for parties undisclosed'. Clever use of meager magic on various escapades facilitated a growing reliquary aboard the ''Terminus. Gaeman grew increasingly impatient with Thomas as his power with magic was at best average for a trained elf apprentice. There would be one last trial before releasing Thomas back to his parents. Gaeman would make a truly powerful wizard of Thomas yet. The solution was simple according to Gaeman and was hopefully less than lethal to the inferior human form of Thomas. With a great ritual, natural magic, arcane arts, and natural reagents Thomas could be crafted into something far more powerful. Gaeman would inscribe Thomas with ancient runes of power both within Tom's spirit and body. The runes would be crafted with Kraken's ink, blood and flesh of the fae, gall of the fel, and inscribed with the aid of machinations of the arcane. The ritual would be cruel but necessary if Tom was to survive as a Fulleri. Gaeman convinced Thomas to submit to the ritual as a sort of ascension. The ritual was completed in a week. = Decades before the Ascension Thomas did return to his family home within the town of Freeport. Neither his mother nor father could have foreseen the return of the Tom who had assumed mantle of the Drowned Wizard. Tom did not resent his parents or his favored sister. Bald, with a simple leather armor, ornamental dagger, and eyes expressing a subdued madness he approached the family residence. Tom was taken back in without fanfare or discussion as all parties quietly knew such methods were necessary for Tom to be a part of the Fulleri family. Thomas took charge of the Acquisitions branch of Clan Fulleri where his experience as a thief, pirate, and magical education brought an age of prosperity, growth, and power to the Clan. A quick judge of character Thomas would recruit those starved of purpose and bring them into the fold of the Fulleri family. Oaths of blood and magic secured there souls before they could have second thoughts. Thomas and his cohort launched a grand campaign to secure legitimate business and the underworld wherever commerce was present. Fulleri fleets were a common sight giving easy cover for Thomas' missions. Acquisitions had the duty of securing, containing, and protecting magical phenomena to ensure that vulnerable mortals would not quickly become unwitting victims. The other purpose was to acquire capital, assets, and the means to run the family. Archibald became nearly overwhelmed with the influx of the materials to track as his son journeyed tirelessly. Relics, trickets, treasure, and baubles piled high in the great dimensional vaults beneath the home of Fulleri. Among the treasures was the returned magic telescope that Gaeman was given for taking Thomas. On a night of a new moon Thomas placed wards and enchantments about himself to safeguard against what he may see. Telescopes enchanted or otherwise allow the user to look great distances either into horizon or the stars. Thomas beheld not the splendor of the cosmos but incomprehensible terror, known in ages hence as "Fulleri's Folly". Whatever Thomas saw new it was being watched and gazed in kind into it's trespasser. Before his conscience could be sundered Thomas destroyed the telescope and yet the damage was done. A voice beyong time and space called to Tom and it hungered. The Trials of Qayn Ask James cause I don't remember.